U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,409 B1, entitled “Wide Bandwidth Multi-Mode Antenna” to Thomas Warnagiris, describes a tapered area small helix antenna. Its design provides a low observable omni-directional antenna, with wide bandwidth and low VSWR. Although it has various embodiments, in a simple form, it can be simply made by rolling a right-triangle shaped conductive material into a spiral.